


Free

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [40]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

A few short hours previously, Aziraphale wouldn’t have thought that they would find themselves here. But then, he isn’t an optimist like Crowley. The demon had been absolutely convinced that they would succeed in their ruse. It had taken a fair amount of convincing for Aziraphale to even go along with the plan. And seeing Crowley in his corporation being dragged away, it had taken quite a bit of effort to not allow himself to panic. He actually was thankful that his own trip to Hell had been in unconsciousness. But they had both made it through and now they were here, side by side at the Ritz and Crowley was smiling, truly and honestly smiling so beautifully, and there was champagne. And when they toasted to the world, he knew that Crowley meant to their world, to  _ them _ . 

He was only half listening to the tale Crowley was weaving. He was animated, speaking with his hands as much as with his words, the champagne glass in his hand coming close to spilling but miraculously never doing so. Aziraphale knew that he wore a besotted smile and for the first time he didn’t try to hide it. It felt like the tables had turned, usually Crowley was the one staring at him in restaurants and Aziraphale found this to be a pleasant subversion. Crowley was, after all, very pleasant to look at. 

“Do I have something on my face?”

Caught. In the past Aziraphale might have made some kind of excuse, but this was their new world. The world where the barriers of Heaven and Hell Aziraphale had always felt between them were no longer there. And in this new world, Aziraphale was not shy of his feelings.

“I would very much like to kiss you, my dear.”

Crowley blinked, his golden eyes wide behind his glasses. He swallowed, his mouth opening and closing a few times as an odd combination of consonants left him.

“W-well,” he settled on finally, “what’s stopping you?”

Aziraphale beamed and, taking the permission for what it was, closed the distance between them. He had meant for it to be chaste, just a simple kiss to show that he was over his previous inhibitions, that he wanted this. And it certainly started that way. But Crowley’s lips were so gentle, so pliant, Aziraphale couldn’t help himself. He took Crowley’s chin in one hand to tilt the demon’s head slightly to slot their mouths together to more easily deepen the kiss. Crowley made a sort of squeaking whimper, the hand that wasn’t still holding his champagne glass came to rest on Aziraphale’s thigh, fingers digging in slightly as if trying to ground himself. 

There was a gentle clearing of a throat and Aziraphale found himself pulled back to the real world. The waiter had arrived with their bill and was obviously doing his best to stay professional. He probably was no stranger to seeing people share these moments. It came from working at the Ritz. Crowley didn’t seem to have noticed yet, his eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. Aziraphale allowed himself another moment to look at those kiss-pinked lips before he turned his attention to the waiter.

“Oh, thank you,” Aziraphale said to the waiter, “I think you’ll find that we’ve booked for the night. Charge it to the room, if you please.”

The waiter inclined his head, “Of course Mr. Fell.”

“That’s quite forward of you,” Crowley said, having finally regained his faculties. 

Aziraphale gently brushed his thumb along one of the demon’s cheekbones, which drew a sort of shuddering sigh and a flush in Crowley’s cheeks.

“Complaints?”

“Never.”

Crowley’s eyes were shining and Aziraphale longed to see them bare and uncovered. Of course, if he got his way then his eyes wouldn’t be the only things bare.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I have returned to the Ritz once more.


End file.
